


The Soldier of Fortune

by 0wlofAth3na12



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Dark Magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keeping the tone while adding the darkness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0wlofAth3na12/pseuds/0wlofAth3na12
Summary: Takes place a little after Many Unhappy ReturnsA week after trapping The Shredder into Big Mama’s orb, the turtles and their father can finally reclaim some sort of normalcy. Unfortunately, Big Mama has set her eyes on a new special target. She then makes it her goal for that person to be her new champion, with any means necessary.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in the fanfic business a little over a month now, and this story had kept evolving, not leaving me alone. I couldn’t ignore it so I decided to write it down. Updates will be sporadic as school is becoming overwhelming. Big Mama is so underrated as I don’t see many people writing her as the main villain so far, so I shall try to do her justice. First time for everything. Tags will be added as story progresses.

The sounds of heavy rain poured onto the rooftops and thunder gently growled in response to the dainty flashes of lightning. The skies were dark and wet over the dampened streets of Manhattan and large puddles of water holding unknown substances decorated the ground. Two pairs of feet carefully maneuvered over the puddles and swiftly stayed in the shadows of the alleyways, sticking to the walls like glue. The shadows scouted against the bricks and shimmied over to a fire escape next to an intersection. The taller slimmer one grabbed the railing and leaped over the rusty metal stairs and scaled the wall with its claws, crawling over the rugged surface until he reached a small black box. He fished into his pocket and took out a small bulb and started to tamper with the camera, unscrewing the bolts and jamming the bulb into the little opening that he made. The bulb vibrated and a bright luminescent blue liquid started to fill the empty void. When it stopped moving, the shadow carefully extracted the bulb and screwed the opening closed, flicking the orb to eradicate any bubbles. He then carefully descended to the ground, adjusting his plastic loose raincoat over his head. A loud bang made him leap out of his skin, making the bulb slip from his fingers. He put his claws out and started to desperately grab it while it leaped from his fingers and flew into the air, nearly smashing onto the pavement. He caught it at the last second and held it close, letting out a sigh of relief. The gecko yōkai then hissed and swiftly turned to the source of the noise, his reptilian tail slicing through the air.

“Does the word ‘discrete’ mean anything to you or is it that lump of meat you like to call a brain is just incapable of comprehending the meaning of the word?”

He glowered at his fallen companion and watched him blink his two eyes separately. The other imori eyed him viciously, rubbing the bump on his head and curling his tail in pain.

“Oh Iten, I’m fine really. It’s just a minor bump. Thank you for the concern. I’ll treasure it.” 

Iten rolled his eyes and examined the long traffic pole with his red slit eyes where another camera was. He slapped his scaly forehead.

“I gave you the easiest out of the two; all you had to do was climb a pole, yet you still managed to fall. Did you at least get the footage Panzo?”

Panzo unfurled his claws and revealed an identical neon bulb filled with blue liquid. He then stood, tugging at the black plastic hoody and started to follow his brother, who already started to dash into the darken streets, heading for a specific alley wall. The clicking bundles of radiate blue were in a satchel on both their backs and they both got on all fours and ran faster, whisking through the avenues, manipulating their skin to blend in with the backgrounds of the streets, perfectly hidden from human eyes. They then reached the wall with the familiar graffiti of a snarling man with raven wings instead of arms, bird claws and a long sharp black beak. Iten stood on two legs and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, creating a small arctic colored fire within his hands. Immediately, a blood red portal manifested in the wall and showed an opening to their home, The Hidden City. They dove in, not wanting to keep their dealer waiting any longer. 

-000-

“You said you’ll pay upfront. That was the deal with this scavenger expedition.”

“Don’t you worry, you’ll have your filthy money by the next quarter moon. This is urgent.”

Both Imori hissed viciously at the fox yōkai, who collected the bulbs, while a walrus yōkai tried to escorted them out to the exit of the Battle Nexus Hotel. 

“We better, or it’s your heads.” 

  
The shorter one shoved five small vials into the fox’s paw and then both disappeared, slithering into the night. The fox examined the small bottles’ contents and placed them carefully in his jacket and followed the walrus through the receptionist area and entered the elevator and into the lobby room, were a current battle was taking place on the TV orbs. The few occupants in that section of the hotel were visually bored, twirling their drinking glasses and yawning, even though there was a killer battle going on between an axe welding Oni troll and the new contestant Shadow Fiend. The walrus yōkai winced at the sight and went faster, going into another elevator and pressed the top left button. The pair started to ascend through the building, the nervous tension thickening the atmosphere. The fox checked the time and audibly gulped. He turned to his companion.

“You go in first.”

“No, you go in first. Your the favorite.”

“Favorite?! Since when?! You’re employee of the month.”

“And you were employee of the year!”

“Were. Nice choice of words. Proved my point exactly.”

“Oh come on! You know how she is at this time. Maybe we can try again tomorrow.”

“Do you know how crucial this is? My fur is falling out from all the stress and I am not about to lose my job because of some bloody coward-“

The elevator jolted as it came to a stop. A loud crash and a sharp scream beyond the door interrupted the feud. The temperature seemed to drop as they gazed at the large elevator door that led to their boss’s private quarters. They trembled, knowing full well what would happen to them if they interrupt their mistress’ “feeding time”, but they also were given strict orders to come to her immediately when their assignment was complete. And they were late. So should they risk it for time? Or save themselves while they still can? A deadly game of temptation hung in the air as they squirmed in hesitation. Both wanted to bolt and never look back, but they had a job to do. They exchanged nervous glances and took a deep breath. The fox yōkai released the elevator button and the door open with a cheery ding, catching the attention of the enormous looming shadow in the corner of the ceiling. Their footsteps echoed in the web infested chamber, a strong metallic scent filling the air.

_“_ _Who dares interrupted my dinner_ ”,  the shadow hissed.

Both of her assistants yelped simultaneously. The fox immediately pulled his companion in front of him and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and a not so friendly push towards the dark figure. The walrus cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. He was not ready to do this, but there was no going back.

“ Gr, Greetings Big, Big Mama”, the walrus stammered. “We, uh, we completed your request.”

Eight crimson eyes slowly turned to the pair and they slowly started to descend until a loud echoing thump was heard. 

“You’re late. And didn’t I tell you lot not to disturb Big Mama’s feeding hour? Or you will end up like this spangly boo?”

They look at the ceiling and spotted a bloody cocoon in the shape of a figure, with its neck broken and crooked unnaturally to the side. The source of the noise. They both gulped.

“But we have everything! There was a set back, but we got them!” the fox rushed, taking out the satchel from behind and opening up his coat, revealing the vials. 

“Yes—Yes! It’s not our fault we were late!”

“Those Imori were being difficult. It’s not on us we swear!”

They held their breaths as the eyes narrowed. They came closer and closer until the Jorōgumo was illuminated by the thin veil of light from the elevator, revealing her mouth to be coated in fresh blood. That did not sooth her employees’ nerves. She touched her brooch and transformed into her human form and started to walk towards the elevator. 

“Well don’t just stand there, how do you expect the doohickey to work if you act like hindering elbows?”

“Yes Big Mama!” they said as they tripped over themselves to reach the elevator door, snatching the nearly forgotten bag off the ground.

-000-

Big Mama examined the vials, the green scales of turtle flesh shining in the light of the office and the curly strands of dark burgundy hair having a red halo. She smirked darkly as she placed them down carefully and eyed the small straw dolls, each with a streak of color on the front; red, orange, blue, green and purple. She wiped her mouth with her handkerchief and turns to Kin, the fox yokai as he activated the medium sized mystic crystal sphere by pouring the blue liquid into the hollow stone. It was placed in the middle of the room and was set up like those large crystal balls used for fortune telling. But that is for gullible humans who need the consolation of their future through an inanimate object. Down here, it has a different purpose. All the bulbs were emptied and the blue liquid swirled around, then expanded itself until it created a moving picture. Voices started to project themselves and pictures gained color and texture, until a video was created. The familiar silhouettes of the turtles and their companion took shape and each video sporadically switched from one fight to another. She gritted her teeth when the first figure to come into focus was the same blue smart mouth that tricked her. This is why she is always two steps ahead. For setbacks like that. Big Mama noticed as time went on, the fights that they endure become more intense and the group in turn became more advanced and more skillful, possibly even deadly. They were not the ‘bumbling arena clowns’ that tumbled into her hotel anymore. She watched the figure that caught her eye; the one who welds the kusari-fundo. Even though he was the smallest turtle and seemingly the youngest of them all, he was surprisingly the most skilled. The weapon was notoriously hard to master and the turtle somehow managed to manipulate it as if it was simply air. Not to mention his raw skills without it. Strangely enough, she wasn’t as invested as she should be. Whenever the girl was on screen, she couldn’t ignore her. The fact that she was just a ordinary human with no special powers to speak of and was still able to hold her own against her opponents made the mob boss raise her eyebrow in surprise and admiration. Both were formidable and had potential. But which one?

“S’cuse me Big Mama, which one will we be using for the, you know? Thing?”

She did not respond and instead rubbed her chin in deep thought, coming to a crossroad. She glanced at the red one, shaking her head. Too big. Too powerful. Too  _predictable_.  If the Shadow Fiend wasn’t really catching anyone’s attention, he certainly won’t. His emotions and rage were strong and palpable, making his fights all about power not stakes. The blue one’s too hard to contain and too much of a hassle to try and manipulate him again. He had skills no doubt, thats why he is currently the Battle Nexus Champion. The purple one had something, but relies on his tech too much. That’ll make fights messy. And Big Mama does not do messy. That leaves only two; the orange one and the girl. She turned and eyed the metal tray that the walrus presented to her, containing both the dolls and the vials. She reached between the orange and green streaked dolls, trying to make a choice. Simplicity was always the best way to go. And who was the simplest? She smiled as she picked up the green one with the vial of hair, delicately stroking its face with the tip of her nail.

“You’re going to be perfect, my little Angel. Just you wait.”


	2. Chapter 1: Where’s the Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn’t expect this much attention from the prologue alone. Thanks. I’ll try to update on Saturdays, in order to keep track of the chapters I’m currently writing. Glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Cause we’re just on the tip of the iceberg.

Raph stalked harshly across the skateboard arena, with his hands behind his back and with a scowl on his face. He would periodically look up at the exposed manhole and growl, his feet hitting the ground harder and harder whenever he would look down again. He finally plopped on the chair, twirling it to face the wall and started to rub his temples in frustration. 

“Having fun pacing Raph?”

He turned and faced the three chairs in the dark, with the silhouettes of his brothers plus an extra edition. 

“Save it Leo. I got no patience for your nonsense tonight.”

“Raph why are we even here? He’s thirteen now. He can go out by himself. There’s nothing wrong with him being independent.” Donnie argued. 

“He’s 15 minutes late.”

“You were gone for more than half an hour by yourself plenty of times when you were thirteen. Can’t you have a little faith in him?” Leo asked.

“I told you guys specifically where I was going. He just disappeared.”

“Okay that’s not true as I can recall over exactly 80% of the time, you forget to tell Dad your out. Besides, he’ll be fine. Right April?” Donnie said turning his head to his right.

A heavy breath was all he got as a response. He turned fully and saw his friend quietly dozing in the chair, curled up within herself with her knees on her chest. All three brothers exchanged guilty looks. After all, they were the ones who convinced her to stay for the ‘interrogation’, which meant Raph pleaded with her and gave his best puppy dog eyes will the other two reluctantly complied. Leo could see that she was tired and Donnie tried to convince Raph that an interrogation wasn’t necessary and he should probably just take her home. But she decided to stay against their protests, stating that this was more important. Now she was out like a light. Donnie sighed, getting up and carefully lifting her up and started heading towards his bedroom. Leo gave him a look.

“What? She’ll get cramps if she stays like that.”

“Careful there Donnie, your bad boy rep is not very convincing right now,” he teased.

Donnie gave him a scowl and opened his mouth to say something, but then April twitched and frowned, curling in his arms and started to murmur in her sleep. He then rolled his eyes at Leo and gave him a glare as he carefully walked up to the upper level, trying his best not to wake her. Leo gave him a cheeky smile in return and Raph nudged him harshly, causing him to jump.

“What? I couldn’t resist. He makes it too easy.”

“Leo, I am up to  _here_ with your- wait shhh.”

He swiftly covered Leo’s mouth and turned to look up, seeing the small lithe shadow descending into the lair. It hopped and swung on the string lights, flipping in the air and landed perfectly on its feet. It then started to sneak and look around cautiously. He’s so busted. Raph flicked the lamp that they brought in the arena and dramatically swung both chairs to face the delinquent, making him yelp. He put on his best Mama Bear face and had his hands folded on his chest. Leo just looked bored, but had a flicker of disappointment on his face. 

“Uh, hey guys. Why are you up so late?” Mikey asked, smilinginnocently and putting his hands behind his back. Leo gave him a deadpanned look, not falling for the façade.

“We can ask you the same question, Miguel. I’m all for you going by yourself, but...”

“No call?! No text?! Nothing Mikey?! Where were you?! You better have a good excuse.”

“I left a note Raph! It’s not like I left without saying anything,” Mikey protested. Raph shook his head in annoyance and pulled out the note nudging Leo to read it out loud. He rolled his eyes but complied.

“Dear Fam, I’m going outside for a short while. Coming back at 10. BRB.

-XOXO Mikey.”

“It’s 10:15 in the night Micheal. Where were you and what took you so long?” Mikey was looking at the ground and met Raph’s angry stare with a stubborn one.

“I just went outside to practice to get some fresh air and I lost track of time. It was only fifteen minutes Raph.” He spat out his name, folding his arms and twitching his leg. Leo looked between his two brothers and intervened.

“Look, Mikey I know you’re lying right now but we’ll drop it. Okay? Let’s just go to bed and then we’lldiscuss this tomorrow...”

“I’m not lying!”

“Your leg is twitching.”

“But-“

“We’re not dropping this. Because this is not the first time he has done this. Where were you yesterday? And the day before, huh? You were out for the entire week Mikey.” Raph sighed and softened, reaching out to his little brother. “Is it because of the fight last weekend? I know it was scary but...” Before Raph could reach him, Mikey backed away, rejecting the touch.

“I’m fine Raph, you don’t need to smother me. I can take care of myself now.” Raph looked a bit hurt that he dodged his hand and lowered it, stepping forward instead.

“I know you can handle yourself bud. It’s just...”

“Just what? You don’t trust me? Is that the problem?” Mikey retorted.

“Guys come on. Can we please just continue this tomorrow?” Leo pleaded as he yawned.

“No,” they both snapped. Leo looked affronted, then slouched on the chair, pouting. Donnie then came in and sat next to his brother, giving him a questioning look and gesturing at Raph and Mikey. Leo shrugged and shook his head, putting out his arm to block him from intervening.  _“Don’t. This is about them. Not us.”_

“I do trust you Mikey, I’m just worried as your big brother. You have been gone in the night for the past week, and you never left a note until today.” Mikey looked away, still frowning.

“You guys don’t leave notes when your leaving.” Raph sighed and put his head in his hands. 

“That’s not the point...”

“Fine Raph,” he huffed. “I won’t do it again and I’m sorry for making you worry. Happy now?”

“This isn’t about me being-“

“Okay. Night everyone.” Mikey waved at Donnie and Leo and walked out of the arena, avoiding Raph’s gaze. Raph turned to them, a helpless look on his face.

“Well, he isn’t wrong Raph, you do tend to smother him too much.” Raph lowered his head, defeated.

“It’s not like I mean to Leo.”

“Well we never really mean this things you know? Sure you probably can come across as controlling and nagging and a bit annoying and also astoundingly oblivious to the fact that-“

“Donnie, you’re not helping,” Leo snapped.

“Excuse me dear brother, but I wasn’t trying to ‘help’. I was merely stating the obvious.” Raph looked between Leo and Donnie and sighed, rubbing his arms in embarrassment. They exchanged ‘the look’ and got up, with Leo dragging Donnie by the arm and went to comfort him.

“Don’t worry big guy, just give him some space. He’ll come around and tell us what’s really going on. I’m sure of it,” Leo reassured as he put his arm around Raph’s shoulders. He gestured to Donnie.

“Uh, yeah what Leo said. He just needs time.” He then put his arm on Raph’s other shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Raph grinned, exposing his snaggle tooth and wrapped his arms tightly around their necks, embracing them in his arms. They yelped in surprise and Leo chuckled. Donnie was unprepared at first, but then patted Raph affectionately on the head. He embraced them both tighter.

“You guys are the best.”

“Anytime Raph,” they rasped out, suffocating in the hug. 

-000-

Mikey folded his arms and bitterly went to his bedroom, ranting under his breath.

“I don’t have to tell him anything. It’s none of his business. None of anyone’s business. I can go whenever I feel like it. Besides, they wouldn’t understand. I probably should have said that earlier, just more delicately.”

“Mikey, is that you?” Mikey spun around, letting out a squawk of surprise. April was poking her head out of Donnie’s room, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion and giving Mikey a confused look. “What’s wrong? Wait I missed the interrogation? I slept through the whole thing, didn’t I? Oh man, maybe the guys were right.”

“Wait April, what are you doing here? It’s kinda late.” April raised her eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same. Your brothers were very worried, especially Raph.” Mikey pouted and looked away childishly.

“I know that. That’s the problem.” he mumbled. April gave him a sympathetic look and opened the curtain, inviting him in. Mikey’s eyes widen in panic and he immediately dragged her out, going down and leading her to the living room area instead. April gave him a questioning look.

“Donnie doesn’t like it when we’re in his room without permission. I’m surprised that you were in there.” April shrugged.

“I woke up there. Specifically to your rant.” She and Mikey sat down on the couch, with him looking ashamed.

“You heard all of that?”

“You were kinda loud Mikey. So what is it that they wouldn’t understand? What’s bothering you?” Mikey squirmed in the seat, looking uncomfortable. April saw this and immediately started to backtrack.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna. I just want you to feel better,” she said gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mikey looked from her hand to her face, hesitated and let out a breath.

“I met a new friend, that’s why I’ve been gone,” he confessed quietly, shutting his eyes and cringing within himself. He took a peak at April, who was chuckling at his apprehension.

“Mikey, what’s so bad about-“

“No!” He immediately went to cover her mouth. “You can’t tell anyone April! I mean it okay! No one!”

“Alright Dr. Delicate Touch, your secret’s safe with me.” She pried his hand off her mouth. “But why is it a secret? Should I be concerned or...?” Mikey vigorously shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I have everything under control. He’s safe, I promise.” 

“So why can’t they know about him?” Mikey fiddled with his hands and bounced his legs, unable to sit still.

“I’m not sure if they would like him,” he said quietly. April stared at him for a moment and then gave him a motherly smile, opening her arms. He happily went in and snuggled while she rubbed his head fondly, calming his anxiousness.

“You’re not going to know that until they meet Mikey. I’m not going to force you, but your gonna have to confess one way or another to your brothers. For now, I’m keeping my mouth shut.” Mikey gave her a bright grin, closing his eyes and hugged her tighter.

“Thanks April. You’re the best.”

“I know,” she said with a smirk. It then faltered as she looked away, quietly adding another secret to her personal collection.

-000-

The sounds of clicking heels echoed through the wet stench of the underground prison. Big Mama walked with a purpose in her step, while her owl attendant was having a hard time keeping up with her, yelping at every growl, every scrap and every sound that came from the variety of cells in the intricate labyrinth. Red torch fires adorned the earthy walls, making their long shadows flicker with the light.

“Are you sure we need that thing? Why can’t we use Gus for this instead? It’s not a hard job.” The owl yōkai trembled.

“Do you really thing he is capable of doing what needs to be done here my Keithy-poo? I thought you were smarter than that. Besides, she needs to know that we mean business.”

They approached a cell that had long silver bars blocking the entrance. Big Mama took a torch and pushed the fire into the darkness, making the occupant growl at the offending light. She then clucked her tongue and the figure approached the bars, the blue chains dragging ominously onto the stone floor. It’s blood red eyes narrowed at them with distain. She put her hand into a fist and the neck collar glowed and went to the floor like a magnet, sending the creature down. It yelled incoherently in pain, struggling to get up. The other chains around its ankles and wrists followed the same route. Soon, it was pined to the ground, unable to move. Big Mama turned and nodded to Keith, who was trembling and nearly dropped the items in his hands. He carefully kneeled on the ground in front of the cell and prepared the ritual. He added water, a strand of curly hair, a drop of empyrean and a squirming maggot. He smashed all the ingredients in the jar, creating a golden potion with tendrils of golden smoke emitting from it. He hesitantly pushed it towards the creature, who growled louder with every inch the jar makes towards it. The tendrils entered the creature’s nostrils and Keith stammered a chant.

_“evila reh gnirb dna namuh eht keeS_ ”

The creature’s eyes morphed from red to orange and then matched the exact same shade as the potion. The chains broke and the creature stood, as if it was in a trance. Big Mama reached into her pocket and pressed a button, causing the bars to descend in the ground. The creature zipped out of the cell and into the outside world, it’s stinger gleaming in the light, heading for its target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “evila reh gnirb dna namuh eht keeS”
> 
> Seek the human and bring her alive


	3. Chapter 2: On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story so far, it is strictly platonic/familial love. I do not know if anything else will change because I want to keep the essence of the show and to not mess up events that will happen in later chapters. But if the story moves in a more romantic direction between Donnie and April without it sounding off or weird, I’ll write it. If not, enjoy this two besties and their dynamic. Also if you have any questions about this story, you can ask and follow me on my tumblr page https://0wlofath3na.tumblr.com/

The turtle tank won’t start. Donnie kept pressing the buttons and pulling the lever relentlessly, but the engine won’t activate and it maintained its stubborn silence. April sat in the passenger seat with her head in her hands, watching him through her half lidded sleepy eyes. He finally gave up and exited the vehicle, going to the front. He uncorked the gas tank, looking in dismay at the empty space. He winced and looked at the window, where his friend was falling asleep quickly, hitting her head against the dashboard. She knocked her forehead against the hard metal and immediately sat up and rubbed her head in pain. Her eyes reached to the front and she gave Donnie a _“what’s going on?”_ look. He shook his head in response and went back in the tank.

“I’m an idiot,” he said, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“You forgot to refill the gas.”

“Yeah.”

“Even when I reminded you earlier and your exact response was ‘I think I know what I’m doing with my own tank, Al, so thank you for your thoughtful but unnecessary suggestion.’” She mocked his voice and mannerisms perfectly, hand movements and everything. He knocked his head against the headrest. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“I guess I’ll walk it tonight.”

“No, your not. I have an idea, but it’s not going to be pretty.”

-000-

Leo slapped his brother’s hand away for the third time, growling in annoyance and tightened the sheets around him. Donnie lightly smacked his cheek with the back of his handand Leo finally removed his eye mask and opened his eyes, glaring at the offending intruders.

“What?,” he snapped.

“I need your help, Nardo, it won’t take long, I swear.” Leo dragged the mask down and turned his head away from Donnie in response, making a point by aggressively snuggling in the bed. Donnie rolled his eyes and grabbed the sheets, ripping it from his grasp and exposing his brother to the cold air. Leo finally got up, now angry and irritated.

“What is it Donnie? Can’t I just sleep and you work out your own problem or whatever by yourself?” His left eye was twitching and the bags under his eyes were more pronounced.

“April needs to get home.”

“And...?”

“You need to portal her home Leo.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Leo then sat up straighter, pointing at the two. “What happened to the tank? It’s faulty or something?” Donnie gritted his teeth.

“None of my tech’s faulty you-“ April then intervened, blocking a now offended Donnie from pouncing on the bed. 

“He forgot to fill the gas.”

“Ah, he didn’t listen. Typical.” He sighed in annoyance through his nose and reluctantly crawled out of the bed, grabbing his ōdachi sword and glowering at Donnie, mouthing  “You owe me” on the way out. He went outside the skateboard arena, rubbing his eyes and gesturing to the pair to follow him. April then grabbed Donnie’s hand and dragged him out. They all descended and entered the rink, and Leo stood in the middle, sticking out his tongue to concentrate and swung his sword, but nothing happened. He gripped the handle tighter and tried again. 

“Don’t back out on me now, come on. Power portal jitsu!”

He started swinging it harder each time and doing more fancy movements, but no matter what he did, the familiar blue sparks and markings did not glow. He finally lowered it.

“This isn’t working. I’m too tired for this.”

“Your just not doing it right,” Donnie criticized.

“Because. I. Am. Tired.” Donnie shook his head and grabbed the sword from him, pointing it in front of himself. Leo gave him an amused look, backing away.

“What are you doing?” April asked exasperated. “You don’t even know how to use it.”

“How hard can it be? Leo can use it, why can’t I?” Leo chuckled, blocking April from taking the sword away.

“Nah, let him learn. Besides, I need a good laugh.”

Donnie swung the sword clumsily, nearly dropping the sharp heavy weapon on his foot. He gripped the sword harder and swung it again, uncoordinated, but like with Leo, nothing happened.

“You’re holding the blade upside down for starters, and your grip is all wrong. Just do the world a favor and stick with the bō staff, dear brother.” Donnie glared at Leo and stomped his foot for emphasis.

“I know what I’m doing-“

“Donnie,” April warned. “Don’t hold it like that.”

“April, please, I got this- Arrgh!” He dropped the sword and held his hand in pain. He had mistaken it for his weapon for a moment and started to hold it like a staff, causing the blade to slice into his palm. The burst of pain caused him to trip in surprise, landing on the floor. The amused look on Leo’s face dropped in seconds as he ran to his brother, going to his side and grabbed his arm, examining the bloody hand in a panic. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Just a surface wound. Nothing serious, but I hope you learnt your lesson egghead. Don’t do that again.” Donnie looked away, too humiliated to say anything.

“I’ll take care of it for him.” Both brothers looked at April, then exchanged a silent conversation between themselves.

“Are you sure April? You need to get home. Besides, I can do it,” Leo said.

“You’re tired Leo and besides, I know a thing or two about first aid from my mom. I just need your first aid kit.” Donnie and Leo looked at each other again, then Leo shrugged and stood up, going to fetch the kit from the med bay. Donnie glanced at April.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

“I think you learnt your lesson already. Besides, you’re embarrassed enough.”

-000-

“It burns! Oh I can’t take it! Make it stop!”

“I didn’t touch it yet.”

Donnie winced and looked away as April applied the alcohol soaked cotton ball on the cut, cleaning the excess blood and other possible bacteria around his hand. She was being as gentle as she could, holding his hand and squeezing the liquid out of the cotton on the exposed flesh, which was the fastest and most efficient way to clean the wound. He nearly freed his hand out of pain, but she kept a firm grip. She then reached to get the ointment, dabbing it gently and quickly. She hoped that it was turtle approved, as while it may work for her, it might not work for him. But if Leo had it, it’s probably safe. When she was satisfied with the amount she got more cotton and started to wrap his hand, quite efficiently to his surprise.

“Your mom taught you that?” April paused and looked up, a distant look on her face.

“Yeah, she did,” she said shortly, looking down again and wrapping faster. Donnie bit his lip and tried again.

“She seems like a good teacher. Any chance I- we can meet her? We’ll have to have those cloaking brooches though...”

“I don’t know,” she said sharply, reaching for the scissors and grabbing the safety pin, cutting him off. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
_“Okay note to self. Don’t talk about her mom. But her dad...”_

“My father’s still at the military base,” she answered, reading his mind flawlessly. She snipped the excess gauze and pinned the wrapping expertly, avoiding Donnie’s concerned gaze. 

“Is everything okay at home?”

April paused again, longer this time, and finally met his stare with an equally intense one with a wall in the front, lined with titanium edges.

“Everything is fine Donatello. Now can you please drop it?”

“No,” he countered, ignoring the warning squiggle in his stomach when she used his full name. “Because it’s not fine. What’s going on with you? Why can’t you just talk to me about your family?” She turned away and started to pack the equipment back in the box and clicked it close, the harsh sound echoing in the large rink.

“No offense Donnie, but you’re not exactly an expert on topics like this. Now drop it,” she snapped. Donnie tried to reach for her shoulder, but she flinched. He tried not to feel hurt by that. He tried again.

“How do you even know that?”Her back became more and more rigid, and her hands curled into fists.

“I just do. You’re not gonna understand okay, so _please just drop it._ ”

The last part came out as a fierce whisper. Donnie felt like he was plunged into ice cold water, regret swimming in and spreading out. She looked at him in a panic, not meaning to lash out on him. He tried to reach for her one more time, but she turned away from him in embarrassment, getting up and straightening her back and walked out of the rink, returning the kit to its owner. Donnie’s bandaged hand was still reaching out, touching the empty space before him.

_You just don’t know when to stop do you?_

-000-

April gathered her stuff and started to sneak out of the lair while looking for Donnie, walking through the dark.

“So you weren’t even gonna say goodbye?”

She froze at the voice and looked ahead at the entrance of the lair. Donnie was leaning against the wall, watching her. She realized he was probably there for a while, and lowered her head.

“I’m sorry Dee, for what happened earlier. I didn’t mean to take that out on you.” Donnie looked surprised and then looked away, fiddling with the sleeve of his purple hoodie.

“I also, um, apologize for forcing you to talk. I, uh, wasn’t getting the hint. I’m sorry.” April raised a surprised eyebrow. Donnie gave her one of his signature frowns and looked away again.

“I can apologize when I want to. I’m not incapable of doing that.” April breathed out a laugh, wiping her heavy eyes.

“I know Dee, and your forgiven.”

“Same here,” he said softly. “Anyways, I was gonna suggest that you stay with us for tonight, since it’s really late now.”

“I can walk it home Donnie, besides I have school tomorrow.”

“But it’s not safe out there right now. I don’t even have the battle shell to carry you home. You can just stay here. Heck, you can even sleep in my bed again.” April gave him a sly smirk.

“Oh? And where would you sleep?”

“On the floor or something,” he mumbled. April giggled again and headed towards the opening.

“This place is not known to be 100% safe, no matter the time of day. Besides, you can just walk me out, if you are that concerned.” She gave him a teasing grin, which he mirrored.

“Just give me a minute.”

-000-

The low rushing water and the quiet dripping of the leaking sewer pipes accompanied the footsteps of the pair as they traveled through the maze of the NYC sewers. Donnie had his spider shell on, with one arm shining a flashlight and was calculating their coordinates on his self made GPS on his wrist band. He then felt something slump on his shoulder and quickly nudged April awake. She jumped with a start and looked at him apologetically.

“Sorry, guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

“The offer to carry you still stands.”

“That’ll make it worse. I’ll definitely fall asleep then. It’s better to just walk it out.” She then let out a big yawn and shook her head, trying to erase the fatigue in her mind. Donnie gave her a side eye, then had an idea.

“Hey, I was listening to the radio earlier today, and you know what they said?”

“Some new scientific discovery on the moon?” April guessed.

“No, an actress was murdered.” April stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing his arm in shock.

“What?!”

“Yeah,” he said, stroking his chin, trying not to give it away. “I think her name was Reese something...”

“Wait, Witherspoon?!”

“No, it was with a knife!” April stared at him for a moment, then her face broke into a wide grin. She held her stomach and his arm while her laugh echoed through the sewer chamber. 

“Oh wow, did not see that coming. That was funny.” 

Donnie playfully puffed out his chest.

“I kept telling you all,  I’m the funny one here.”

“Yeah, yeah, you want a medal for that or somethin’?” Donnie looked at her in mock offense.

“Um, scoff! I deserve way more than a medal for that joke, but a simple compliment would suffice.” She rolled her eyes and laughed again, resting her warm face against his arm. 

“Thanks D, that definitely woke me up.”

“No probbles, and we made it. In exactly 14 minutes and 12 seconds might I add? You are welcome,” he said proudly, pointing with his good hand to the manhole that led to the surface. April smiled and went to hug Donnie, catching him off guard. Before he could reciprocate the hug, she let go and dashed towards the sewer hole. He grabbed her arm and cleared his throat, preventing her from going too far away.

“I-I know I’m not really good at the feelings department, but if you need someone to talk to about it, I’m always there. You know that right?”

She paused, looking ahead of her. 

“I know.” 

Seeing that that’s all he’s going to get out of her, he slowly let go of her arm and she walked across the landing, gripping the rusty ladder and started to climb up to the manhole. She carefully removed the gritty covering and flipped over to the surface. She was about to cover it again when she saw that Donnie was still staring at her with the same pensive expression. She meet his eyes and gave him a small smile.

“I’m gonna be fine D. I can make it by myself. Also, watch over your hand and be careful. No tech inventions. You’ll make it worse okay?”

Donnie groaned, but nodded.

“I can walk you home if you want.”

The smile twitched as she looked away.

“It’s fine Donnie, I promise, I can make it by myself.”

Donnie wanted to persuade her more, but something stopped him, and he only nodded in understanding.

“Text me when you reach home okay?”

“Will do.”

He then folding his arms and finally looked away. The moonlight immediately disappeared as the cover was placed back onto the opening. The temptation to follow her was growing, but he ignored it, squashing that feeling. He already kinda overstepped his boundaries earlier, and she probably just wants some time alone. He sighed and turned, activating his GPS and started to make the journey back home.

-000-

“Hold on, wait-WHAT IS THAT THING?!”

The rubber screamed in protest against the road as the driver spun the wheel and slammed down the brakes. He was jerked and pulled by the obscured angle of the car, the inertia nearly dislodging a bone or two. The world hiccuped and nearly beheaded him while it was at it. No sooner did he do that, he saw the tell tale signs of headlights in the rear view mirror from right behind him. He frantically tried to signal, but it was too late.

“Stop the car! STOP! You’re gonna hit-“

The tow truck pounded into the back of the car, crumpling up the rear like it was a piece of paper. The driver wasn’t so lucky this time, as his forehead wacked the steering wheel. Tiny dots of light buzzed in his field of vision, the world doubling and splitting in twos and fours, as if someone smashed the focus knob of his brain. Something warm trickled down his forehead and he started to cough out of shock, bits of lint entering his airway. He carefully removed his seatbelt, wincing as the belt carved a red line on his chest. Crawling out of his car, he gripped the door for support, his bones feeling like they were slowly disintegrating. He looked outside, searching.

_What kind of animal was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews and tell me what you think. Maybe I can keep up with this schedule


End file.
